Unanswered questions
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: There are some questions of life that can never be answered. like why do some keep a mask to separate them from reality...HT and HY [HeeroHotaru]


Unanswered Questions…

******

*In a school in America*

Heero Yuy looked around the cafeteria, trying to ignore the annoying blab of those idiots that he call his friends. He wondered why school was this boring, and lunch wasn't that better. At least the teachers weren't blabbing, instead it was the 2 bickering idiots, Wufei and Duo. 

"MY NAME IS WU**FEI** NOT WUMAN!" Wufei roared. 

"Ah come on WUMAN, what is wrong with a nickname?" Duo grinned, but it was wiped off when Wufei slapped him hard on the head. An 'OW' could be heard and a 'you deserved it'

"So why do you hate the nickname Wu-Man?" Quatre asked, sipping tea. "He calls me Q-Man, I don't mind."

"THE FACT THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE WOMAN! THOSE PATHETIC ONNAS!"

"Shut up Quatre, and stop being a sexist Wufei. If you keep yelling and making a scene, I'll shoot you. I don't want to spend another lunchtime in the office of some stupid teacher." Heero growled and Wufei and Quatre silenced. Duo smirked.

"You guys got in trouble with Heero!" He whispered to Wufei, but loud enough for the whole table to hear. "AHAHA! You suck, Wu-Man!" Wufei slammed his cup on the table. It seems like he's had enough.

"Why I oughta…!"

"You guys sound like little grade 2s." Trowa said suddenly, making the fight stop in mid…well…fight. "Wufei, Duo, grow up will you?"

"Aw, Trowa, don't make it worse. Both of you, please do stop arguing, you helped keep peace, so lets not ruin it now." Quatre smiled. "And besides, there is no reason to be so angry at each other…right?"

Both Wufei and Heero snickered. Duo burst out laughing. Even Trowa gave a small smile of mild amusement. "Quatre, open your eyes and see that Wufei and Duo are sworn enemies." He said in a quiet voice. Quatre sighed. 

*******

"Good afternoon." The teacher stood in front of the class and smiled. 

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Everyone lazily replied.

"Today we have a new student." Some people looked up from their doodle.

A petite girl stepped in the door that was just swung open. She scanned the class with her dark eyes. Her black hair reached her shoulder and she wore the school uniform. 

"Hello…my name is Tomoe, Hotaru." She said in a voice that was barely audible. "I come from Tokyo, Japan."

"What a freak…" a girly voice whispered, a whisper that was quite audible. Some people laughed, others just ignored it. Hotaru just walked up to an empty desk and sat down. There was no way that she missed that, but she seemed not to notice.  

"Not JUST a freak, a Japanese freak…" someone else whispered, some people laughed once again. 

"Ok class, that is enough. Please make Miss Trombone feel welcome."

"Its Tomoe ma'am." A roar of laughter came from the class. Heero looked at the new girl, she just sat there with a blank expression on her pale face. He thought he saw a spark of hurt in her eyes, but it was gone before Heero can identify it.

"Right…I suppose I heard wrong…you've got to speak up more next time…I _apologize_." She didn't sound like she meant it. "Please turn to page 36 in language…"

*******

Heero walked to an isolated area to think, and to receive the next mission from the messenger. _I almost feel sorry for that girl, but she didn't seem to mind all. 3 periods of none-stop teases, normal people just can't ignore that…she didn't even cry. I suppose some people are emotionless as well…_

Heero jumped up on a tree to see if the messenger was anywhere near. But what he saw was surprising: Hotaru was there. Not alone though, squirrels and birds that picked up and ate the seeds that she gave to them surrounded her. It wasn't that that surprised him; it was the sparkle of liquid that dropped from her eyes. 

_She's crying…but she didn't show anything…_ Heero realized then that she was hiding all her emotions until she was alone. Pity for her washed over his body. 

"I don't need pity from you Heero…"

Hotaru turned to look at Heero; all the sadness had escaped from her eyes. She frowned and ran; soon she disappeared in the distance. _Why did she…?_

Before he even had time to wonder about what happened, his 6th sense tingled. He raised his hand and caught a small bottle. He looked around for the source of this. He wanted to know who the messenger was. But all he saw was a shadow of someone, someone with a glaive and hair up to her shoulder, someone who turned and whose eyes flashed violet. In a flash, the person disappeared. 

"Alright, lets get this mission over with…" Heero muttered, cast one last look at the direction where the messenger came from, and walked back to where he and the other pilots were staying…

*******************

Ryuki: Yep, I decided to continue it. I don't know why, but I did. Don't expect an update anytime soon…*sigh* maybe I will update it, but I highly doubt it.


End file.
